Life As You Know It
by yaoifanficlover
Summary: A friend wrote this I just type and post. Ownage None
1. Chapter 1:Rin

A/N: My friend wanted to write a story so I told her I would post it for her. Any constructive criticism would be great.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

*Rin POV*  
It was so sudden and unexpected. She didn't think it would happen so soon. He hadn't even shown signs of sickness. The doctors said it was a painless passing, he had a heart attack in his sleep. The tears slid down her cheek the whole funeral. Not really paying attention to the eulogy or the funeral farewells.  
Walking with her distraught mother; more like shuffle, they made it back to his office floor the reading of the will. His office looked exactly like the day before, the desk was cluttered with business papers and bills. Pictures of the two of them sat in frames, while his computer shuffled though vacation photos. Rin had the urge to giggle at the one that now displayed. She was young in that picture. They had gone camping that summer. Her dad had thought it funny to put a lizard in her hair as her mother took the picture.  
She smiled at the memory. Rin looked past the computer and chair out the window. It overlooked most buildings. Her father was one of the many business men, the difference was that he taught them how to live like middle class citizens rather than rich snobs. His window still had the intricate design painted into it.  
When the family lawyer walked in, Rins's trip down memory lane stopped. In Mr. Malcolm's hand he had a folded up piece of paper. It was time to read the will. Sitting her mother into the chair, Rin stood off to her right as the meeting began.  
"Well the money in his account is being transferred to his wife, the business is to be taken over by Sesshomaru, heir to the Inutasshio companies." Rin found what her father did as something he would do. Noticing Mr. Malcolm's pause she looked up "What?"  
"Well," he paused again, "In this will, your father has arranged for you to marry Sesshomaru, the day after your 18th birthday. In two days, you will be marrying Sesshomaru."  
Malcolm looked at her with a straight face, but the shock of the news showed in his eyes. So this is was how dad planned to keep this a family business! No way! Rin's thoughts screamed as the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru in the flesh walking towards her. Help me God. Was the last though before she broke into tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PENIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sesshomaru POV*  
Traffic was hell in New York. It was like Tetris with cars. he was starting to regret his decision to leave the limo, instead he went with the Porsche. Laying on the horn Sesshomaru growled at the driver in front of him. He'd be happy once he got back to his estates. A week ago his assistant, Jaken, told him that his father had given him information for Sesshomaru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROFLMAO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Flashback*  
When he asked how long ago it was he saw the nervous twitch Jaken has. "Jaken, how long ago did father give you the info?"  
Jaken jumped, startled by his tone and fidgeted with his hands. "Well, My Lord Sesshomaru, it was around the time of your third birthday that your father told me," he paused, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but waited for him to continue nonetheless. "He told me to tell you on this day, that he arranged for your marriage to a human girl named Rin. Her family owns the Aketo company in New York."  
"What!" Jaken flinched as Sesshomaru stood abruptly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*End Flashback*  
He was ready to throttle Jaken that day. The little troll gave him enough problems as it was. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he pulled into the parking lot. Three minutes later the car was parked and he was in the building elevator pressing the button for the 26th floor.  
As the elevator moved his inner demon decided to make an appearance in his head. "So do you think our new mate is cute or hot?"  
"I don't know yet." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"I hope she is. This Sesshomaru would dislike an ugly mate."  
"Go back to being silent would you. I don't want to hear you talk right now."  
Thankfully his demon obeyed and stayed quiet as the elevator opened to the 26th floor. He heard her cries and walked in its direction. When he saw her crying, he had the urge to walk towards her and comfort her somehow. As if his thoughts were spoken as a command, his body moved without being told.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diamond Cutting Titties~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Rin POV*  
Rin looked to her mother and lawyer. "You cant do this!" she screamed, "You cant make me marry him!" Tears spilled out of her eyes down her cheeks. Her mom was crying as well, while Mr. Malcolm just shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Rin, its not reversible. Your father has documentation of the agreement, which was made before you were born." He stated. Rin shook her head and crumpled to the floor. Swiping at her eyes. Mr. Malcolm helped her mother from the office leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.  
When she saw his shoes, she looked up to see two golden eyes staring at her with interest. His eyes were the only indicator on his emotions.  
_Oh kami! What am I gunna do?!_

A/N: Like I said a friend asked me to write this. I may have tweaked the story a bit (e.g. the divider lines with the funny sayings.)  
Hopefully you liked the story any comments, requests, etc. will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking time out to read this story and I hope to type faster for the next chapters. Love y'all and read on!


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

Chp. 2

Rin POV.

_'Oh Kami! What am I gonna do?!'_

Rin looked up into those expressive golden eyes. Sniffling she wiped at her nose, incase she had let snot drip. His eyes had flecks of brown as dark as chocolate. Her heart betrayed her with its rapid beating. She felt if she wasn't careful, she could find herself compliant with anything he asked. Even find herself willing to marry him upon request.

"Are you done crying? It seems to this Sesshomaru that your weaker than he thought." Sesshomaru stated still bent at the hips leaning over her. Rin blinked in astonishment at his words. Offended she stood up placing her hands on her hips. _'How dare he! Who does he think he is!? With his high and tight attitude wearing a monkey suit!'_

"What did you say!?" Rin all but yelled at him. She watched as he stood straight and fixed his tie. He gave a slight bow in her direction wearing a smirk across his face. Furious Rin raised her hand and slapped him, making a definite smacking sound as her hand made contact. She'd slapped him hard, before stomping off out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sesshomaru POV.

Sesshomaru was shoved back into control of his body just as she slapped him, and hard. _'OWWW!'_ He had been arguing with his demon and in his hypnotized state the demon took control. He had been struggling with his demon one second then being push back forcefully the next. Now he understood why.

The door slammed shut behind her, rattling the pictures and other items on the desk. Sesshomaru growled and rubbed his now throbbing cheek. It stung too…

Sesshomaru's head

"Why did you do that! Her father just died and you get on to her for crying! She has to marry me!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care. It made our future mate look weak and insignificant."

" You Baka! How do you expect her to become a mate if you insult her like that! I don't want a bitchy wife thank you very much!"

"So. This Sesshomaru doesn't see a problem with it. She was cute though. That makes this Sesshomaru happy."

"Dick! Go back to your secluded corner in my mind."

Sesshomaru POV

'_Damn demon. He sure put me in a pickle…'_Sesshomaru thought while cradling his injury with his hand. He re-straightened his tie, before turning towards the door. Opening it carefully he stepped into the hallway. With all that stomping she was doing, it was easy to tell which direction she'd gone. Knowing full and well he couldn't leave things the way they were, Sesshomaru followed her aftermath trail.

The halls looked like a tornado in the middle of the fall season had occurred. Disturbing everything in its wake. When she went through doors, the shock of their impact against the walls made it feel like a semi-truck was driving by. This woman had some power behind her. He could admire that. Her hair was the color of browned coffee beans…

'_Just think what that would look like across this Sesshomaru's pillow!'_

'_Yes…What would that look like across my….Wo! What am I THINKING! She probably hates my guts now thanks to you!'_

'_But you agreed with this Sesshomaru. It would look nice, especially when we…'_

'_STOP! Right. There. I barley know her. I can't be thinking those things. I got three days before the wedding to fix this mess _YOU _put me in. I don't want you butting in. Got it?!'_

'_Fine…This Sesshomaru will comply for now..'_

Sesshomaru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'This is gonna be a long three days…'_

Rin POV.

"The Pig! How dare he accuse me of being weak! By no means am I weak! I once went a weak straight getting beaten by Sango when she was teaching me! My _FATHER _just died and he calls me weak for crying! The Bastard!" Rin went on like this ranting and cursing Sesshomaru at the top of her lungs.

She had stormed off to the balcony out looking her favorite garden and its pond sitting in its center. The pond reflected the sun at noon and the moon at midnight. It was the most gorgeous thing shed ever seen. She cried when her father had it constructed just for her. He even gave her special keys to the door, just for her.

'_Admit it Rin. You like the demon'_

'_Sin not now…Okay, so I like him, but what he said is typical of a guy faced with an arranged marriage… He probably thinks I'm ugly. With my luck he'll break off the engagement… Well one can hope.'_

'_Now, now Rin. I have a hard time believing you would deny him. Remember I'm in your head, I see what you think and feel.'_

'_Oh go to hell! I don't need the riot act coming from you.'_

'_Oh I'll be back. You can't live without me and you need him.'_

'_No. I don't. Now go away.' _Rin stated, leaning her wait on the balconies' railing and sighing in exhaustion. She was tired of all this, it just felt like too much._ 'I wonder what it would be like to fall from here and forget it all.' _Without thought or anyone's notice Rin was sitting on the railing looking down at the flowers and the beautiful ponds reflection. _'It's a gorgeous day…' Rin thought while sitting there._


End file.
